Hard Lessons
by Dalek Prime
Summary: During what was supposed to be a peace talk, Jasper receives a very painful reminder to show respect to those in power.


A/N: I don't own Steven Universe or Dragon Ball Z

* * *

Jasper grimaced to herself as saw the saucer shaped ship slowly coming into view of the window on the bridge. She hated the fact she was coming here to play diplomat and coming her with Peridot wasn't improving her mood either. The warrior Gem's partner for this assignment was in her opinion an embarrassment to their kind. While the rest of Gems where out dominating other planets, Gems like Peridot wasted their time studying and doing research on trivial things, but no matter who hard she tried to reason with her superior on the matter, she was sent with the weakling regardless.

The mission in question was something that made the magic in the warrior's veins boil in anger. It was a mission of 'good faith' as the Diamonds called it to negotiate a non-aggression agreement with someone who was believed to be the one of the most powerful beings in the universe: Frieza.

The reason of this agreement came when the news spread throughout the galaxy of the tyrant's single-handedly (or rather single-fingered) caused the mass genocide of the Saiyan race and the destruction of their home world Vegeta two weeks ago and while the Diamonds assured Jasper and Peridot that this just a peace keeping mission in order to keep a conflict from happening between their race and Frieza's army from happening in the future, Jasper knew the real reason why they were doing this.

They were scared of him.

Jasper looked up to the Diamonds, not only as her leaders, but as gods that were made real in her opinion. In her mind, they were the most powerful beings to grace the stars and to see them cower before some power-mad brat made her lose respect for them altogether, they weren't gods at all; just children hiding from a false bogyman.

"This is sickening" the warrior growled in displeasure as their ship slowly approached the ship "We should be forcing Frieza to be joining us, not the other way around!"

"This is the only logical option Jasper" Peridot reminded her sharply "You didn't see the images of what he did to the Saiyans, but I did and if we're to live in the same universe as him then we have to do this!"

Jasper jet out frustrated grunt in response to her partner's words as their ship docked with saucer shaped space craft. The two Gems then made their way to the docking bay doors, were they where greeted by one of Frieza's top soldiers. The warrior had turquoise skin with long green hair that was tied into a long ponytail that trailed down his back. He wore a light blue cape with a white and yellow suit of armor as well as what appeared to be dark blue stockings and very a rather small pair of shorts.

" _This is one of Frieza's best fighters?_ " Jasper thought to herself, clearly unimpressed by what she was seeing before her " _He'll just let anyone join is army won't he?_ "

"You must be the envoys from the Gem Empire" the solider said in a respectful, yet just a little snide tone of voice "It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Thank you and you must be Zarbon, it's an honor to meet you" Peridot greeted before noticing something missing "I was told that we would be met by someone else as well"

"Unfortunately Dodoria is off dealing with a small rebellion on one of our newly acquired planets" the warrior explained "This way please. Lord Frieza is expecting you"

"I bet he is" Jasper said under her breath, but was still audibly to those around her

Peridot gave her partner a quick yet sharp jab to her ribs as a silent way of telling the fellow Gem to be quiet before following the green-haired alien. The envoys of the Gem Empire where lead down a hallways in the ship, passing several of Frieza's warriors as they did.

" _Hmph! These soldiers are total waste of an army!"_ the warrior Gem mused in her head _"If this is the best Frieza has to offer then it should be us that should be calling the shots in these negotiations!"_

Soon Zarbon lead them to large room with a massive glass window that allowed them to look out into the black void of space, as well as the room's current occupant. The figure was a four to five foot tall creature with purple and white scales. He wore a purple armored chest that had long light brown shoulder pads and a strange device attached to his face. The creature had a pair of black horns atop his head and three toes on each feet and long pink tail that slowly swayed back at fourth as the small alien looked out into space. The creature then slowly turned around to face Zarbon and the two Gems to greet them with a cold sinister smile across his lips and look in his eyes that could send chills down the spines of even the bravest of warriors—even Jasper felt a small tinge of fear in her gut before shaking it off.

There was no doubt in either Gem's mind that this was indeed the being that destroyed Vegeta.

"Allow me to introduce Lord Frieza" Zarbon announced

Peridot quickly got on one knee and bowed her head in respect and while Jasper didn't quite do the same as her, the warrior Gem did however bow her head before the alien tyrant—as much as she didn't want to.

"So these are Gems?" Frieza inquired in a curious tone as he hovered over to them with his hand behind his back "Please rise, there's no need for such pleasantries here, but they are appreciated none the less"

The Gem scientist rose back to her feet while her partner gave her a quick look of disgust for lowering herself to what she still considered to be a lower life-form to her.

"So I understand that you came to negotiate a sort peace treaty between your race and my army" the alien warlord began as looked over to Peridot "Tell my dear: why should I even consider such a thing?"

"Well…uh" the green Gem was a total loss for words

He had a good point; why should he even think about making alliances when he can just destroy plants with a single finger. As she attempted to find something say, he mind drifted back to what Yellow Diamond had told her before they left Home-World.

" _Frieza is a very vain being_ " her master had said in her memory " _Play to his ego and we shall what we want_ "

Peridot then straightened out her thought process out and spoke once more.

"We only wish to have the treaty as a way to keep a conflict from arising between our two empires" she began "the Diamond Authority fully acknowledges that you have much more pressing matters in your vast and mighty intergalactic kingdom then to waste your time with a meaningless war with a race of beings that only have the best intentions for you"

Reptilian tyrant pondered her words for a few seconds, however while he was deep in thought, Jasper had clearly heard enough of Peridot's groveling.

"That's it!" she snapped, grabbing everyone's attention "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this little nerd kiss that little twerp! We are Gems! We take what we want and give nothing back!"

"Why you insolate little—"Zarbon attempted to say

Frieza raised his hand, silently telling his right-hand man to stand down. He then looked over Jasper, who already looked like she was ready for a fight.

"Are you displeased with my generosity?" he asked his guest "I took time to listen to your idiotic peace treaty and your repay my kindness with insults?"

"Lord Frieza please forgive Jas—Urk!"Peridot tried to apologize

Before she could finish her sentence, a small purple beam of energy shot out from the warlord's finger, striking the researcher right through her chest. She collapsed to the floor in pain, all the while looking up at her attacker in disdain.

"I—I knew we should have went to your brother instead of you!" she spat in disgust before retreating back into her gem to heal

"I'm sorry, but I was getting tired of her ass-kissing" Frieza said with an evil grin, clearly happy with what he did

"Don't be, I hate her guts" Jasper replied

"Now then; back to you" the smaller alien mentioned "I'm rather impressed by your boldness; no one has spoken to me like that in ages. So how about you prove your worth with your fists instead of your mouth?"

"Your gonna regret that!" the warrior shot back

There was a voice in the back of Jasper's mind telling her that this maybe a trap, but her urge to fight drowned out that voice. She clearly had the size advantage and judging by his muscle build, she also had the strength advantage as well; there was no way she could lose to this runt. Zarbon took a few steps back, giving the two fighters enough room to battle.

With a loud war-cry, Jasper made the first move. She spirited at her opponent full-speed with her fist at the ready. With all of her might, she struck him dead-on his left cheek with everything she had, however much to shock and horror, Frieza was still standing right where he was with a bored expression on his face.

"Really? Was that it?" he scoffed "I guess you are all-talk"

" _Impossible! That punch would've destroyed a whole mountainside and he just shrugged it off like it was a pinch!"_ she thought as the fear raced through her body

"My turn" he said in wicked tone of voice

Before Jasper could even react, Frieza sent her flying upwards with a single uppercut before flying up to where she was and sending her back down with strike to her spine with his elbow. The warlord then dropped down with the intention of crushing the Gem's skull with his foot, but warrior managed to roll out of the way seconds before he landed on her head. Jasper quickly sprang to her feet and summoned her helmet before rushing at him again; only to be smacked into a wall by a strong backhand by her enemy. In the blink of an eye, Frieza zipped up to his prey and grabbed her by the head and began to repeatedly slam her face against her face against the wall she had just crashed into before tossing her to the floor in the center of the room.

Jasper painfully rose to her feet and tried to swing her fist at him once more, but the reptilian tyrant simply grabbed hold of her wrist and with a quick twist; he broke her arm, making her cry out in agony. The warrior Gem tried to strike him with her free arm, however Frieza took hold of her other arm and with little to no effort—tore it off at the shoulder, making Jasper scream in pain this time. He then constricted his tail around her throat like a python overtaking its next meal and squeezed her neck in a vice-grip until…

 _ **Snap!**_

Jasper's now paralyzed physical form dropped to the floor with a loud _thud!_ Before vanishing back into her Gem. Frieza looked down at the tiny rock with boredom in his eyes; he was completely disappointed with his opponent's sad performance as a fighter.

"Pathetic" he sneered as he picked up the Gem "for a split second, I thought you could be Ginyu Force material, but clearly I was wrong"

If he wanted to, the destroyer of worlds could crush Jasper and end her existence for good; however he instead causally tossed the polymorphic rock to Zarbon, who had already gathered up Peridot's Gem.

"Shall I dispose of them my lord?" he asked

"No, send them back to their masters as a warning to their entire race" his master ordered as he went back to looking out into space "Besides, I'm quite sure that their masters are going to do a lot worse to them then I ever could once they hear about all this"

"Yes sir" Zarbon replied with a bow "anything else?"

"Yes…" Frieza said as he looked out into the stars before him "Tell them to stay out of my way"

With another bow, the green-haired alien departed from his master's room, leaving him to silently choose his next world for either conquest or destruction.


End file.
